Fred et George : Le Dernier Espoir de Voldemort
by Miguel et Tulio
Summary: L'histoire se passe après le tome 7. Voldemort est toujours en vie et à l'intention de revenir pour se venger de Harry, jusqu'à temps que Fred et George décide de s'en mêler.
1. Le Mariage de Harry et Ginny

Chapitre 1 : Le Mariage de Harry et Ginny

- George, je peux entrer?

Sortant tranquillement de son rêve, il prit un moment avant de répondre à Ron.

- Essaie pour voir…

Il avait la voix rauque, mais il n'en fut pas surpris. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir parlé au cours de la dernière semaine, pas même aux funérailles de son frère.

- Ok, je prends le risque!

La porte grinça, Ron s'avança et fit basculer le seau d'eau placé en équilibre sur la porte.

- Haha…ha…

George tenta de rire mais le cœur n'y était apparemment pas. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas rit de bon cœur.

- Tu aurais pu trouver plus original.

Ron sécha sa robe de soirée d'un coup de baguette magique

- Est-ce que tu comptes sortir de ta chambre- Si on peut encore appeler ça comme ça -un jour ou l'autre?

George regarda autour. En effet, sa chambre ressemblait plus à un entrepôt très mal entretenu qu'à autre chose. Aux boites de produits ''Farces et Attrapes'' qui traînaient là depuis 2 ans s'était ajouté un océan d'immondices. Des repas à peine entamés s'élevaient en pyramide dans le coin du dépotoir et son linge cachait presque entièrement le plancher. La seule chose d'une propreté impeccable était le lit de Fred. Il n'avait pas été capable de mettre quelque chose dessus. Mais le vide sur le lit ne faisait que lui rappeler la mort de Fred.

- Est-ce que tu vas assister au mariage au moins? Ca te ferait pas de mal de sortir un peu! Ca fait quoi, une bonne semaine?

Une semaine, déjà… Les autres s'étaient à peu près remis de la mort de tous ces gens, mais pour George, c'était comme recommencer a zéro. Depuis toujours, il avait pu compter sur Fred en toutes circonstances, mais maintenant…

- Youhouu, Y'a quelqu'un?

- Si y'avait personne, t'aurais l'air bizarre…

- ...

- Ouais, j'vais venir…

- Cool! On t'attend en bas, Et surtout, descend pas en pyjama, les invités sont presque tous là!

Avant de partir, Ron se tourna vers lui d'un air inquiet.

- Tu sais, il serait temps qu'tu réagisses.

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui juste avant qu'un oreiller ne le percute.

Après un effort surhumain, George réussit à se lever. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir tout ce monde. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi toutes ces réjouissances. En regardant par la fenêtre poussiéreuse, il aperçut le chapiteau doré où se déroulerait le mariage. Des éclats de rire lui parvinrent aux oreilles. En voyant toute cette joie, sa seule envie était de retourner se coucher dans son lit et d'y rester jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Il attrapa sa robe de soirée dans son sac qui trainait par terre. Un choc électrique le traversa instantanément.

- Haha…ha…C'est vrai.

Il enleva le piège de la robe bleue et l'enfila. Toutes ces farces ne servaient plus à rien depuis la mort de sa deuxième moitié. Il se rassit sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi était-il incapable de s'en remettre? La douleur que lui causait la perte de son jumeau était presque physique. George eut la nausée. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même. Depuis que Voldemort avait été détruit, il avait perdu tout son courage. Il s'était éloigné de tout le monde, même de sa famille. Seul, dans sa bulle, il refusait de faire face à la réalité…

Il était étendu face contre terre.

- Ah merde… J'me suis endormi.

Il avait encore rêvé que Fred revenait à la vie. En se redressant, il regarda de nouveau dehors, vers le chapiteau qui luisait sous le soleil..

- CENSURE! Le mariage!

George se leva rapidement et se précipita vers la porte. Dans son empressement, il se cogna la tête sur le cadre de porte et un deuxième seau d'eau se renversa sur lui...

- Haha…ha…

Il se massa la tête un instant en retenant les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux. Il sortir de sa chambre complètement trempé cette fois. La maison qui auparavant lui avait paru si chaleureuse lui semblait maintenant étrangère. Cette impression était augmentée par la propreté inhabituelle qui régnait dans les lieux. En sortant dehors, George fut ébloui par le soleil qui donnait l'impression que tout, sauf lui (et les gnomes de jardin ) , était à la fête. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il attrapa un pan de la toile qui masquait l'entrée, mais il resta bloqué dans son geste. De l'intérieur s'élevait clairement la voix du prêtre.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Déjà? Il avait vraiment tout manqué. Mais au moins son entrée passerait inaperçu. Alors que la foule applaudissait à tout rompre, il s'infiltra sous le chapiteau et se mêla aux invités. En avant se trouvaient Harry et Ginny, Unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Sa petite sœur était vraiment resplendissante dans sa grande robe blanche. George ne put empêcher une vague de jalousie de s'introduire en lui lorsqu'il vit la façon dont Harry s'était particulièrement bien remis de la guerre. Mais il ne pouvait sans doute pas lui en vouloir. C'était surement la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il avait véritablement un avenir devant lui. Près du mari, se trouvait Ron, les cheveux encore mouillés. Au premier rang, il y avait le reste de sa famille et…Une place vide. Sa mère, même de loin, pleurait visiblement de bonheur.

Mais George se sentait étranger à ce monde. Lorsque les chaises alignées furent remplacées par des tables et une piste de dance, il s'installa à une table. Le bourdonnement des conversations lui paraissait aussi bruyant qu'un coup de canon. Toutes ces conversations, auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de participer, le faisaient se sentir encore plus seul au monde. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que quelqu'un s'était assis près de lui.

- Salut, George.

- Non…Moi c'est Fred…

Il leva la tête vers Percy. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de te forcer à faire ce genre de blagues? Nos parents sont très inquiets à ton sujet.

George n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler de ça avec Percy….Ou à n'importe qui d'autre, mais surtout pas à Percy. Son ton avait quelque chose de trop impersonnel, bien que George eut l'impression qu'il se forçait à le rendre le plus chaleureux possible. Pourquoi chaque fois que qu'on lui parlait fallait-il qu'on lui parle de ça?

- Je comprends que la mort de Fred, soit dure à supporter pour toi et…

Pourquoi Percy était-il toujours aussi cru? George arrêta de l'écouter. Ces conneries, il les avait déjà entendues. Après un long discours qu'il se força à ignorer, il en eut assez de faire semblant. Il se leva, inventa une excuse pour Percy et sortit du chapiteau. Plusieurs personnes en avaient fait de même et il eut l'impression qu'il y avait des gens partout. Des gens qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. George se rendit à l'arrière de la maison, sur la colline où il avait souvent joué au Quidditch avec ses frères. Sous un arbre, la famille avait installé une sépulture en souvenir de Fred. Son corps avait été perdu durant la bataille et il n'y avait même pas eu de corps à enterrer. George s'adossa au monument et resta là, seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus que le vent et que tout les invités soient partis.

Fred Weasley

1978 – 1998

La vie sans rire n'en vaut pas la peine.


	2. Voldemort

Auteur : Salut tout le monde! Pour commencer, désoler pour le manque d'originalité du nom du chapitre! Bon, enfin le chapitre 2 (je sais ça a été long) mais mieux vaut tard que jamais! On se rattrapera en vitesse pour le chapitre 3! ;D Ce chapitre est pas très long… Mais le chapitre 3 le sera… (Et donc je crois que tout le monde a hâte au chapitre 3 maintenant… Mais lisez le 2 avant, ça pourrait aider à la compréhension de l'histoire! xD) En tout cas, bonne lecture! (Ah et aussi, si vous aimez, laissez vos reviews! Et si vous aimez pas, laissez les quand même et on essaiera de s'améliorer!)

--

Chapitre 2 Voldemort

N'était-il pas mort? Alors pourquoi continuait-il à penser? Mais s'il était vivant, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être comme prisonnier dans sa propre tête? Pire, il ne sentait même plus son corps. Il ne ressentait ni douleur, ni confort, ni froid. Seulement rien. Rien et une extraordinaire sensation de bonheur. Il avait survécu.

Voldemort tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux. Impossible. Il se força à se remémorer les derniers évènements dont il se souvenait. Harry l'avait bel et bien tué. Il avait aussi détruit chacun de ses horcruxes. Voldemort savait bien qu'il avait eut tort d'avoir uniquement comme protection des objets de même nature. Enfin.. trop tard maintenant… Mais pourquoi était-il toujours vivant? Il avait vu chacun des objets détruit. Le journal, le médaillon, la bague, la coupe, le diadème. Et Nagini. Elle aussi était morte.

Nagini. Son plus fidèle mangemort. Non. Nagini avait été plus qu'un mangemort. C'était elle qui l'avait aidé à trouvé les objets nécessaires a la fabrication des horcruxes. C'était elle aussi qui avait fait tous ses voyages avec lui. Elle qui connaissait un très grand nombre de ses secrets et qui avait son mot a dire dans les décisions qu'il prenait. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas d'un amour sincère et profond, (Enfin, c'est comme ça que Dumbledore aurait appelé ça) c'était la personne pour laquelle il avait éprouvé le plus d'attachement. La première fois qu'il a vu cette femme se transformer en serpent, il a su qu'ils allaient se comprendre. Et pas seulement à cause de leur attirance commune des serpents. Nagini, enfin, il n'avait jamais su son véritable nom, avait un caractère très proche du sien, bien qu'elle fût un million de fois plus subtile et discrète que lui. Alors que lui aimait bien être en premier plan et se faire remarquer, Nagini, elle, préférait agir par l'intermédiaire d'un autre. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait passé sa vie sous la forme d'un serpent au côté de Voldemort. Elle atteignait ainsi le pouvoir en ayant la possibilité de revenir en arrière à tout moment. Lui, il n'avait pas cette possibilité, c'est pourquoi il avait tout fait pour se protéger d'une manière impeccable. C'est ce qu'il avait cru avoir déjà accompli en séparent son âme en 7. Malheureusement, ce garçon avait tout gâché. Il possédait un don pour se débarrasser/ tout gâcher de lui, sans aucun doute.

Il avait eu de la chance, trop de chance. Harry Potter devrait payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais comment? Tout était vide autour de lui, mais… Tant que ''Lui'' existait, il trouverait un moyen de revenir, et reprendre le pouvoir. Se débarrasser de ce garçon. Ainsi, lui et Nagini serait vengé.

Mais avant de faire sauter des têtes, il fallait trouver un moyen solide d'assurer son existence, d'être sur qu'il ne risquait pas de disparaitre comme il avait faillit le faire récemment. Une façon de retrouver sa puissance…Et de revenir a nouveau.


	3. La Fois du Radis

Miguel et Tulio : Salut tout le monde!! Enfin le chapitre 3, ou l'histoire commence VRAIMENT!! ;D Il est long, contrairement au deux...et au premier aussi d'ailleurs! En tout cas, il avait l'air long dans le cahier spiral… Laissez vos reviews! (SVP!!) Oh btw, hm… Le titre a un lien, c'est pas juste du n'importe quoi xD

Chapitre 3 – La fois du radis

Ce n'est qu'au lendemain du mariage que George retourna enfin à la boutique. Personne ne s'y était rendu depuis une semaine. Verity avait donnée sa démission il y avait un certain temps. Revoir sa boutique à Fred et à lui, lui rappelait tous ces moments passés avec son frère à faire pleins de bêtises. Comme, par exemple, la fois du navet où Fred avait ''accidentellement'' ouvert un marécage portatif dans son lit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir nommé ça la fois du navet?

-Haha…ha…

Mais il n'y aurait plus jamais de marécage portatif ouvert dans son lit après une longue journée de travail. George entra dans la boutique.

-Salut!!

George referma la porte. Venait-il vraiment de voir Fred lui faire de grand signe de main en lui disant ''salut'' ? Pendant un instant, il fut persuadé qu'il devenait fou. Après tout, il avait lui-même vu Fred inanimé et froid, étendu sur le sol. Il était absolument sur de ne pas avoir de triplet et la boutique ne possédait aucun miroir de cette taille. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un coup d'œil suspect à travers la fenêtre. Pas de doute, le polynectar était bien trop commercialisé. Mais cette blague n'était absolument pas drôle. Et où avait-il trouvé les clés?

La porte s'ouvrit et l'imposteur apparût dans l'encadrement.

-Hey, George, la politesse t'en fait quoi?

-…T'es qui? Si c'est une blague, elle est franchement pas amusante.

''Fred'' le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles déclara :

-Franchement, et tu prétends être mon frère!

George lui jeta un regard perplexe. Cette intonation, cette gestuelle complètement démesurée…

-Fred?

-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire!

-Oh non meurs pas à nouveau!

-…T'es pas particulièrement rapide à comprendre toi aujourd'hui….J'suis pas fier de toi!

Fred tentait de se donner un ton sévère, mais il avait l'air bien trop heureux.

C'était vrai… Ce n'était pas une blague à deux balles. Fred était réellement là.

George se laissa tomber par terre, sur le dallage de la rue. Pour la première fois depuis cette semaine, il avait l'impression qu'il vivait. Que quelque chose l'attendait au tournant de la rue, que le ciel était redevenu bleu. Ces derniers jours n'avaient jamais existés. Ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût qu'il avait prit trop au sérieux. Mais tout allait bien. Fred était là, le regardant d'un air complice…et un peu inquiet. George rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Toute la peur et la tristesse éprouvées plus tôt s'envola au travers de son rire. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se ressaisir, pour arrêter de rire bêtement au milieu de la rue. De nouveau, il se sentait libre et léger, Et surtout, il n'était plus tout seul, Comme son rire, Fred était revenu…Fred était revenu.

CLAC

Le son de la gifle résonna dans le silence de l'allée.

-T'es vraiment…trop…STUPIDE!!

T'ÉTAIS PASSÉ OÙ DURANT TOUTE UNE SEMAINE!? ÇA T'ES PAS VENU A L'IDÉE QUE JE POURRAIS UN PEUT M'INQUIETER A TON SUJET? T'AURAIS AU MOINS PU ME PRÉVENUIR QUE TU N'ÉTAIT PAS…ET D'AILLEURS' POURQUOI T'ES PAS MORT?? Fred, j'arrive pas a croire que tu puisses faire une blagues aussi poche, ça n'avait vraiment rien de drôle!!Et arrête de sourire comme un idiot.

Une fois la surprise de la gifle passée, Fred s'était mis à sourire à son frère qui se défoulait sur lui.

-Ok! Calme-toi! J'vais tout t'expliquer!! J'croyais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal…

Après avoir lancé un regard noir à son jumeau, George l'entraîna de force dans la boutique et referma la porte derrière eux. Il s'installa brutalement sur une chaise et s'adressa à son frère.

-Toi, t'as vraiment intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse!

-Allez, ne t'inquiète pas! Tu sais bien à quel point on est bons pour les excuses!!

La réplique arracha involontairement un sourire à George, Fred s'était assis demain lui.

-Tu te rappelles la fois du radis?

-Ahh ouaiis…Haha

Flashback

_Rogue écrivait inlassablement sur son fichu tableau noir. La potion qu'ils devraient faire ce jour la était particulièrement compliquée. Et Fred et George étaient particulièrement fatigués. La séance d'entraînement de Quidditch de la veille avait été éprouvante et la demi nuit banche qu'ils avaient ensuite passée n'aidait en rien. Mais l'état de fatigue profonde dans lequel ils étaient plongé de les rendait que plus tapageur et téméraire que d'habitude en plus d'éliminer en eux toute envie de travailler. Couchés tout deux sur les livres encore fermés, ils admiraient l'énergie que déployaient les autres à sortir leur matériel de potion._

_George se pencha vers Fred et lui murmura tout bas._

_-Toi, tu fais ma potion, et…_

_-Toi, tu fais la mienne…Cool!_

_Ils se redressèrent sur leur chaise d'un air faussement angélique et sortirent à leur tour leurs ingrédients. Les yeux secs de fatigue, ils lançaient dans le chaudron de l'autre tout les ingrédients les plus étranges qui passaient sous leurs mains, réprimant leur fou rire. Mais lorsque Fred vit le chaudron de son jumeau se mettre à réciter de poème, il éclata bruyamment de rire, ne remarquant pas que le contenu de sa potion était sorti du contenant pour étrangler son manuel de potion. _

_Après, tout se passa très rapidement. Alors que Rogue s'approchait d'eux d'un air menaçant et triomphant, Lee se retourna vers eux en riant stupidement et jeta un radis dans chaque chaudron. _

_BOUM!_

_Les deux potions explosèrent, projetant leurs contenus sur Rogue. A son tour, il se mit à réciter des poèmes et à s'étrangler sous les rires des Gryffondor et des Serdaigles. _

_-D'après toi, est-ce qu'il s'étrangle à cause de la potion ou parce qu'il récite des poèmes? Demanda Fred entre deux éclats de rire. _

_D'un coup de baguette, le maître des potions annula les effets des potions, et le silence revint sur la classe._

_Fred déposa le dernier chaudron sur la pile et souffla un moment. Si Rogue n'avait pas été la a le surveillé, il se serait endormi depuis longtemps. Ses yeux se refermaient tout seul et il avait faim. La retenu avait commencé dès la fin du cours et il n'avait pas pu allé mangé. Il lança à Rogue un regard haineux et alla ramasser ses affaires. Il murmura un bref ''J'aifinij'm'envais''. _

_Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, un paquet étrange attira son attention. Il était en haut d'une armoire dont la porte était entrouverte. Prit d'une soudaine impulsion, il s'empara du paquet et sortir du local de potion. Il était vengé._

_Fred marcha instinctivement à travers les couloirs du sous-sol, l'air léger. Sa retenue était enfin terminée. Il sortir le paquet volé de son sac. Peut-être qu'il pourrait exiger une rançon à Rogue avant d'y rendre son libre. Ou bien il exigerait d'être dispensé, avec George, de cours jusqu'as la fin de l'année. Ah… Pourquoi les grands rêves étaient-ils souvent irréalisables. Au lieu de ça, il garderait simplement l'objet en espérant rendre Rogue furieux. Il s'arrêta sous une torche accrochée au mur. L'emballage était vieux, jaunis et poussiéreux. En bas du papier, il y avait l'enseigne de Barjow et Beurk. Soudainement intéressé, il déchira le papier. Son excitation retomba aussi soudainement qu'elle lui était venu…Un livre…Ca n'avait rien de drôle un livre. Sauf peut-être s'il regorgeait de puissants sortilèges. Le livre était en cuir noir et il n'avait aucun titre. La reliure était pratiquement arrachée et les bords des pages étaient froissés. Fred rangea le livre dans son sac et continua à marcher. Il l'observerait plus attentivement demain, après avoir dormit toute la nuit et peut-être même une partie du matin -Il ne tenait pas vraiment a aller en divination. Fred passa devant les trolls qui gardait l'entré de la chambre commune sans leur raconter une seule mauvaise blague sur les trolls. Il donna le mot de passe et une fois entré, monta directement au dortoir._

_Lee avait déjà fini sa retenue et pestait silencieusement contre le nombre de trophée qu'avaient eu Dumbledore tout en lisant une revue de Quidditch sur son lit. Fred passa devant son lit en l'ignorant difficilement et alla le rejoindre. _

_-TATADA!! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!_

_Fred brandi le livre sous le nez de Lee en le faisant violemment sursauter._

_-Fais…plus…jamais ça…_

_Lee respira rapidement durant quelques secondes en lançant des regards soupçonneux au livre. Il le prit et l'examina. _

_-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à la lecture, toi?_

_-C'est Rogue qui vient de me donné ce goût à ce très noble art. _

_-Ha…Je vois…Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ça? Lee prit la reliure à moitié arrachée entre ses doigts._

_-Je sais pas, mais il est assez inspirant ce livre._

_-Oui, pour ceux qui aiment lire des pattes de mouches, répondit Lee en feuilletant le livre._

_-Franchement, pense à toutes les farces qu'on va pouvoir faire!_

_-Oui…oui…fantastique. Des farces de magie noire…Très humoristique._

_-Hé! Ce serra pas la première fois! Tub te rappelle la fois de la carotte?_

_-Ahh ouaiis… _

_Fred alla se coucher sur son lit, à côté de celui de Lee. Il n'avait apparemment pars l'intention de le laisser tomber._

_-Est-ce que tu sais si George a fini sa retenue? Je croyais avoir fini tard, demanda Fred._

_-Haha…Ouais…Il va finir encore plus tard. Rusard surveillait sa retenue et il l'a trouvé en train de dormir sur les bassins qu'il devait nettoyer à l'infirmerie._

_...Mais quel con._

_-Est-ce que tu vas attendre qu'il arrive ou je peux me coucher tout de suite sans risque d'être déranger?_

_-Ouais…Non…j'suis bien trop fatigué moi aussi! J'lui dirais demain. Bonne nuit Lee._

_Fred rangea le livre au fond de sa valise qu'il n'avait toujours pas vidée. Lee déposa sa revue près de son lit __et ils se__couchèrent tout les deux__._

_-Bonne nuit, Fred._

Fin du Flashback

-Et finalement, j'ai oublié de t'en parler…C'est bien, hein? Et en plus le livre a disparu!

-Fred, ça c'est pas une excuse….Ça explique absolument rien!

-Laisse moi continuer, j'ai pas fini!!

Flashback

_-ATTENTION!_

_Fred évita de justesse le gros bloc de marbre qui tomba au milieu du couloir, le séparant de George. La bataille faisait rage et l'air était poussiéreux. De l'autre côté du rocher qui venait de défoncer la fenêtre, il entendit George tousser._

_-Ca va? Demanda Fred en essayant de monter sur le bloc._

_-Moi oui, mais on vient d'écraser une boite remplis d'oreiller à rallonge. J'pense qu'on s'est trompé de chandail. Moi c'est les nougats réansants que j'avais dans mes poches. Est-ce que tu passes? C'est complètement bloqué de mon bord._

_-Moi aussi. C'est clair qu'on passe pas. On se rejoint plus tard dans le hall?_

_-Si on y arrive, à tout à l'heure!_

_Fred sauta à terre et traversa le couloir. Il était plutôt mal situé pour se rendre au hall. Plus loin dans le couloir désert, un trou béant avait crée une autre intersection. Ca ne pouvait sûrement pas être plus long de passer parla que de continuer jusqu'as la tour d'astronomie. Au moment ou il s'y engagea, Lee apparu dans le trou et le tira en arrière. _

_-Passe…pas…par là, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Y'a plein de mangemorts!_

_-Et moi qui croyais qu'on était ici précisément pour chasser le mangemort._

_-Peut-être…Mais 6 contre 2, ça n'a rien …de loyal. _

_La robe de sorcier de Lee était déchirée par endroit. Il attrapa Fred par la manche et le tira derrière une armure et sortit un flacon de sa poche. _

_-Tiens, prend ça, ça peut être utile, utilise le si t'es dans la merde, lui dit-il en lui glissant le flacon pleins d'une substance semblable a du jus de banane dans sa poche._

_-Ok…Et ça fait quoi, ta potion, au juste?_

_-Haha! Tu verras, mais c'est vraiment cool! Oublie pas de la boire au complet, sinon ça marche pas. Et gaspille la pas, s'il te plait, ça à été assez long à faire. _

_-Pourquoi tu me donnes ça à moi?_

_-Parce que sans toi, je l'aurais jamais eut! Et toi tu vas comprendre toute l'humour de la chose. Mais si t'en veux pas, je la reprends!_

_-Surtout pas, j'adore essayer des trucs potentiellement dangereux sans en connaître les effets!_

_- BAISSE-TOI!!_

_Un éclair rouge fit exploser l'armure en mille morceaux. À l'autre bout du corridor, deux mangemorts encore encagoulés s'approchaient rapidement d'eux, la baguette levée. Fred se releva pour contre-attaquer. Il prit la baguette de George dans le blouson. Heureusement, ils plaçaient leurs baguettes à la même place et les baguettes fonctionnaient aussi bien avec l'un ou l'autre des jumeaux. A côté de lui, Lee était aussi prêt au combat._

_-STUPÉFIX!_

_Les sorts conjoints de Fred et de Lee percutèrent ceux des mangemorts, créant une onde de choque. _

_Fred alla percuter le mut de l'autre côté du trou. Il se releva rapidement pour aider Lee et…POUF!!_

_-Euh…Lee?_

_Les mangemorts parurent tout aussi surpris que Fred lorsque Lee disparut devant eux. Il aurait bien voulu prendre plus de temps pour se demander ce qui s'était passé, mais l'arrivé de 5 nouveaux adversaires le persuada de se poser la question plus tard. Pourquoi les mangemorts se promenait-il toujours en troupeau? Il leur lança un leurre explosif et disparu derrière une tapisserie. _

_Il réapparut dans un nouveau couloir, mais celui-ci était désert, sans l'ombre d'un ennemi. C'était le moment ou jamais d'essayer cette potion avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Peut-être comprendrait-il un peu plus ce qui venait d'arriver à Lee? Il dévissa le contenant et bu. La mixture avait un goût de banane. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait une potion qui avait réellement bon goût._

_-Miam…Banane artificielle…_

_Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi du jus de banane pourrait vraiment l'aider en cas de gros problème. Il eut soudainement une nausée et tomba à genoux sur le sol de pierre. Sa tête le brûlait, il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes. Il eut ensuite l'impression qu'une lame de fer chauffée à blanc lui trancha la tête, comme pour mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Et ça marchait! Fred se sentit séparer en deux, hors de son corps. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il regardait réellement son corps de l'extérieur. Tranquillement, ses pensées s'orientèrent vers deux chemins différents. Ses gestes aussi. Il s'était dédoublé. _

_-Cool! Ca c'est vraiment génial!_

_Lee avait raison. Il fallait un certain sens de l'humour pour ne pas regretter la douleur que provoquait la transformation. Les mangemorts s'approchaient, Une tête encagoulée surgit de la tapisserie. Alors que Fred lui lança un sortilège de confusion, sa spécialité, son double le stupéfixa. _

_-Beau travail, frérot! Mais sans vouloir te vexer, j'aurais pu en faire autant! Remarqua Fred._

_-Essaye pas, il a que moi qui sois capable d'une telle prouesse._

_Fred avait vraiment l'impression qu'il se parlait a lui-même. Que lui et son double partageait la même tête sans avoir le même corps. Il ressentait toutefois qu'une de ses deux moitiés était plus complète que l'autre. Celui-là était sûrement le ''vrai'' lui, indépendant du clone. Mais ça n'avait rien d'amusant que de faire une conversation avec lui-même, finalement…_

_-Hé! Il y en a un autre là bas! Ca a pas de fin!! Ah non, lui a des lunettes._

_Percy? Fred coucha sa tête contre la tapisserie. De l'autre côté, il entendait Percy lancer des sortilèges à une vitesse surprenante. Mais ça n'avait rien de très intelligent de combattre six mangemorts tout seul. Un bon rapport serait plutôt deux personnes par mangemorts. Fred se retourna vers son clone. _

_-Toi, tu vas l'aider…_

_-Et moi, je vais l'aider…Heu…_

_-D'accord, mais moi je fais quoi?_

_-T'était pas sensé trouver George?_

_-On se retrouvera plus tard alors!_

_Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui-même pour aider Percy. Et de toute façon, si son clone faisait pas la job, tant pis ! Alors que son double repassait de l'autre côté de la tapisserie, il s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait le plus rapidement au hall._

_-Ah merde!_

_Un second effondrement bloquait le couloir. Il ne se rendrait donc jamais jusqu'au hall? Non. Il ne devait pas se décourager. Son double était probablement bien plus en mauvaise posture que lui. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Lee plus tard. Il descendit rapidement un escalier qui menait au cachot, Si même les sous-sols de l'école étaient bloqués, il n'avait sûrement aucun chemin qui menait au hall. Heureusement, aucun éboulement ne l'attendait au bas de l'escalier. Les tableaux aux murs étaient vides. Évidemment, ils manquaient toute l'action. Même si, au fond, il avait déjà donné en action au cours des dernières heures durant lesquels il avait combattu. Fred passa devant la porte entrouverte de la réserve de Rogue. Quelqu'un fouillait à l'intérieur. Et il parlait a voix basse. Fred s'approcha pour mieux entendre._

_-Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu le cacher?_

_Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'une violente secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il était sur d'être le seul à avoir sentit ce tremblement. Aucun mur n'avait bougé. Aucune fiole de la réserve ne s'était renversée. En même temps, il sentit d'autres souvenirs entrer en lui. Dans souvenirs dans lesquels il était avec Percy, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que George, et qui prenaient fin avec une explosion. Était-ce son double qui venait de mourir? Ou bien sa longévité naturelle était-elle expirée? Décidé à aller voir ce qui c'était passé, à être sur que les autres n'avaient rien eut durant l'explosion, il s'élança à travers du couloir, oubliant l'homme dans la réserve. Les nouveaux souvenirs avaient pratiquement remplacés les siens. Il ne s'attendit ainsi pas à recevoir un stupéfix dans le dos. Ou peut-être était-ce un autre sortilège plus puissant, car il perdit connaissance. _

_Fin du Flashback_

-J'suis pas trop sur du sort qu'il a utilisé mais j'suis resté à moitié inconscient durant une semaine. J'me suis vraiment réveillé seulement ce matin.

-Ouais…Admettons que je veux bien te pardonner de m'avoir laissé pourrir tout ce temps.

-Hé! T'as pas fait grands efforts non plus pour me retrouver!

-Fred, je t'ai vu mort!

- Mais ça explique pas pourquoi tu m'as parlé de la fois du radis, continua-t-il. L'atmosphère se détendit. L'air faussement insulté de George laissait deviner qu'il n'en voulait pas à Fred.

-Ah ouais…Lee a trouvé la potion dans le livre. Va falloir que je le récupère.

-Ça pourrait être assez drôle d'être 4 au lieu de deux.

-La tête que maman ferait…

-MAMAN!! Il faut que tu lui dises que t'es pas mort! Elle est super déprimée!

-Ouais, mais je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir! Imagine la tête qu'ils vont faire. Faut se préparer! Il nous faut un vrai plan d'action.

-Pendant la nuit, toi et moi, barbotons des provisions… Non sérieusement, je crois pas qu'ils vont prendre goût à la blague. T'as pas l'air de réaliser que ça a été dur d'accepter ma mort.

-T'essaie de dire que ça va être dur d'accepter que j'suis vivant?

-Fred.

-George! Moi aussi je t'aime!

-Heu…C'est bien. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et t'était où durant toute la semaine?

-J'te jure que je te trompais pas!

-Okay. Quand on sortira ensemble je m'en souviendrai. Non, sérieux?

-Bon…George, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Suite au chapitre 4!!


End file.
